


Stormpilot: Holiday Collection

by gmariam19 (gmariam)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Light Smut, Lights, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Presents, Punishment, Secret Santa, Slight Voyeurism, Snowmen, The smut is mostly hinted at, Toys, hints of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19
Summary: What it says on the tin: a collection of Finnpoe drabbles and one-shots for the holidays. Written for the KrampusKink2020 fest on Tumblr. Mostly nice with barely-there hints of naughty.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	1. A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> For the Week 1 prompt of Lights, with a hint of Voyeurism if you squint. Modern AU, and 1000 words on the dot.

**A Christmas Wish**

Finn lets himself in through the back door, stomping his feet free of snow and shaking it from his shoulders. He sets the pizza on the kitchen counter and calls for Poe.

“In here!” shouts the other man. Finn drops his wet coat on a chair and walks into the living room.

“It’s really snowing hard out there—” He trails off when he finds Poe stringing lights on the tallest Christmas tree Finn has ever seen. He is reaching over his head, green sweater rucked up and showing smooth skin. “Nice tree.” _Nice ass,_ Finn thinks to himself, hiding a grin. He’s not supposed to think that about his best friend, but he does almost every day.

“Thanks,” says Poe. A string of lights is flung over his shoulder as he walks around the tree, winding them around the branches. His sweater hitches higher every time, and Finn wants to reach out and caress that patch of warm skin.

“Need any help?” he asks instead, definitely not tilting his head for a better view.

“Almost done, buddy,” Poe replies. “Kind of got a system going.” He glances over his shoulder with a grin, hair mussed and eyes glowing in the light. “Want to grab some beers and pick out a movie? I thought we could put up some ornaments while we watch.”

“Not the big game, then?” Finn teases. He hadn’t expected to watch the game, knowing Poe’s love for Christmas, but he’s still amused to see Poe so excited. “I brought pizza.”

“Oh.” Poe turns, looking chagrined. “Well, if it’s a important game—”

“Same game they play every year,” Finn laughs. He walks back to the kitchen and grabs the pizza, two beers, and plenty of napkins. When he returns. Poe is standing on a chair trying to reach the top of the tree. The amount of skin showing is positively sinful, and Finn sits down to enjoy the sight. What he wouldn’t give to run teasing fingers through that glorious hair and across Poe’s broad shoulders, tracing patterns down his back and skimming lower—

“You’re staring,” Poe points out without turning around.

“You’re gorgeous,” Finn replies automatically. Poe laughs again, glancing down at his sweater and brushing pine needles onto the floor.

“I’m a mess,” he says. “What kind of pizza did you get? And can you hand me the star?”

“Sausage and pepperoni,” Finn tells him, standing up and handing him the star. The stretch is amazing, and Finn makes a fist to resist brushing his hand along the beautiful expanse of Poe’s lower back as his jeans dip lower. Poe jumps down from the chair, straightens his clothes, and grins.

“Thanks,” he says. He turns to the tree and tilts his head, lower lip pinched between his teeth in that way that’s been driving Finn crazy for months. “How’s it look?” he asks, and Finn is lost.

“Amazing,” he says, and takes Poe’s hand. Poe glances down in surprise, but meets his eyes with a smile.

“Well, it still needs the ornaments, so I was thinking—”

Finn tugs him closer, wraps his other arm around Poe’s waist to hold him tight. “I meant you,” he says. He waits, his heart racing. What is he doing? Poe is his best friend, yet Finn can’t deny it any longer, that he desperately wants more. Poe’s eyes go wide, and his mouth forms a little ‘oh’, but he recovers quickly, wrapping his free arm around Finn in return.

“Really?” he asks, eyes darting down to Finn’s lips. “Does this mean my Christmas wish is about to come true?”

“That depends,” Finn replies, pulling him closer. “Did you want pizza and beer for Christmas?”

Poe gives him a lop-sided grin. Poe’s lips are so close Finn can feel warm breath against his cheek as the other man leans in to whisper in Finn’s ear. “Not exactly.”

Finn wants it, so badly. They’ve been dancing around this for too long and he wants those lips, the hair, that skin—he wants it all. And maybe Poe does do, if his response is anything to go by. Still, Finn has to be certain, because it changes everything between them. “You sure about this?”

“I’ve been sure about this for months,” Poe replies. “So if you’re not going to make this the best Christmas ever, then we should probably open a beer and watch that movie.” He pauses. “On opposite sides of the couch.”

Finn searches his eyes, sees the truth of Poe’s desire, the longing that matches his own. Yes, he wants it too, as much as Finn. It’s a heady realization, and he grins as he presses his lips to Poe’s, a simple kiss for their first. He is about to pull back and say something when Poe’s hand comes up behind Finn’s head, holding him in place as Poe deepens the kiss. He closes his eyes as Poe’s tongue slips in, as his teeth graze Finn’s lips, as one of them makes little sounds of pure contentment.

It is _amazing_.

Finn feels it through his entire body, the joy of discovery and desire. He pulls Poe as close to him as he possibly can, relishing in the touch he’s wanted for so long. It is perfect in every way, from the feel of Poe’s body beneath Finn’s roaming hands, to the brush of Poe’s stubble against Finn’s cheek. It is more than he ever imagined it would be, and soon they are both breathless, smiling and touching, nipping and exploring.

“I’m not sitting on the other side of the couch,” Finn tells him, and Poe bursts out laughing. He pulls Finn into another passionate kiss.

“What if we skip the couch and try out the bed?” he murmurs in Finn’s ear. Finn nods, kisses him hard, and they stumble down the hallway together, laughing and tugging at clothing. Pizza and beer can wait, he decides, because his own Christmas wish is about to come true as well.


	2. Unwrapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Week 2 of Krampuskink2020 - Another modern AU and an even 1k of Present-wrapping with a hint of Bondage. Enjoy!

**Unwrapped**

Finn buzzes Poe’s door, wondering why it’s locked. Usually he walks right in, more than once catching Poe half naked, and even finding the other man in a very unusual solo position one memorable evening. Finn is convinced the other man likes being found, and it has led to some interesting and extremely satisfying time together, so Finn is almost disappointed that he won’t be walking in on something equally as exciting tonight.

“Hang on!” Poe calls, and Finn thinks he hears frantic running before the door opens. Finn steps in to find the apartment lit by Christmas lights. Holiday music is playing on the stereo, and there is a glass of bourbon on the coffee table. Poe stands at the door, running a nervous hand through his hair. Behind him are boxes, paper, ribbons, bows and more tissue paper than Finn has ever seen.

“You’re early,” Poe offers. “Come on in. I already hid your gift.” He grins sheepishly, shutting the door behind Finn.

“You’re wrapping presents.”

“Big day is tomorrow, you know,” Poe tells him. “I thought about leaving it until the _very_ last minute, but figured I could get it done before you got here.” He pauses. “But you’re early.”

Finn shakes his head. “Actually, I’m ten minutes late. I’m surprised you didn’t eat the pillows.” He holds up the takeout he’d picked up as Poe looks at his watch.

“Huh,” says Poe. “You are late. No wonder I’m so hungry.” He grins again and takes the bags, starts toward the kitchen before turning back to Finn. “Thanks for the food,” he says with a kiss. “Guess you’ll be helping me with the wrapping when we’re done.”

“You know I can’t wrap worth a damn,” Finn reminds him. “Why don’t you just do gift bags like everyone else?”

“Because there’s nothing to rip open!” Poe calls from the kitchen, and Finn laughs to himself as he takes off his coat and hangs it up. Poe sticks his head out. “Hey, are you going to come get some dinner?”

“I picked it up!” Finn tells him, settling on the sofa. “Least you can do is get out some napkins. I think there’s forks in the bag!”

“I’ll do you one better and bring out some plates!” Poe replies. After a few minutes he returns, balancing two plates of Japanese hibachi and a glass of whiskey for Finn. He hands it off before sitting down next to him and pulling Finn close for a much longer kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi,” says Finn. He is always breathless after a kiss like that from Poe. The other man smirks and picks up his plate, takes a large bite. “Seriously?” Finn asks. “You’re going to eat after that?”

“Oh, there will be plenty of time for unwrapping later,” Poe replies, adding a ridiculous wink. Finn rolls his eyes and starts in on his own plate. They enjoy their meal together, talking about their day and their plans for Christmas. All too soon Poe returns to the floor and beckons Finn to join him. “Come on, I’ll wrap, and you can do the ribbons and bows.”

Finn groans, but joins him on the floor since there are not that many boxes left. Poe has mastered the art of wrapping, and Finn does his best to add the ribbons and bows as requested.

Unfortunately—or fortunately—the silky ribbon gives him some ideas.

He cuts a length of thick red ribbon and sets it aside. When they finish the last box, Poe grins and leans in for another kiss. “See,” he says. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Finn pretends to think about it. “You owe me—I picked up dinner _and_ I helped you with my least favorite Christmas activity.”

Poe grins. “Okay, so what are you thinking? Because I can tell you have something in mind. I just hope it’s the same thing I have in mind.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Finn murmurs. “Turn around.”

“I like it so far,” Poe replies, wagging his eyebrows.

Finn hums, waits until Poe is facing away, then leans forward to whisper into his ear. “Hands behind your back, please.”

Poe sucks in a breath, reaches behind him without hesitation. “Yes, sir,” he murmurs.  
  
“Oh good—you’re a quick learner,” Finn tells him, trailing kisses down his neck.

“And you are full of surprises,” Poe returns. Finn chuckles as he takes the ribbon he’d cut earlier and starts to slowly wind it around Poe’s wrists. He keeps it loose, ties it in an easy knot. Then he moves in front of Poe. Whose eyes are wide, lips parted.

“Okay?” Finn asks, and Poe nods slowly.

“Best Christmas ever,” he breathes, leaning forward for a kiss. Finn shakes his head, places a finger to Poe’s lip, and holds up another long velvet ribbon.

“Care to take it further in the bedroom?” he asks. Poe looks at the ribbon, smirks.

“Is that for you?”

Finn shakes his head again. He is enjoying this tremendously. Most of the time, Poe is the one to suggest something new. And Finn always enjoys it, only he’s not the one giving, but receiving. This time he’s had an idea of his own, and he will be doing all the giving. He will be in charge. It is as arousing as anything they’ve done together, and Finn can’t wait to continue.

He gently wraps the second ribbon around Poe’s eyes. It’s barely wide enough, but Poe closes his eyes with a content sigh.

“Finn,” he says. “If you don’t kiss me now, I’m going to—”

Finn kisses him, long and hard, letting his hands roam through Poe’s hair, across his shoulders, and down his chest. He pulls Poe into a standing position and takes a moment to admire his handiwork: hair mussed, lips pink, clothes rucked up. Seeing Poe before him like this is almost overwhelming. Yes, this could be the best Christmas ever—and Finn can’t wait to unwrap his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was much smut in the bedroom. The end.


	3. Well-played

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter drabble for Week 3 of KrampusKink2020! My goal was to reference a prompt from both sides (naughty and nice.) Clearly, I’m not a very ‘naughty’ writer and I feel like I should apologize, but oh well. Maybe someday! ;) Here’s 600 words of fluffy 'nice' Finnpoe with the prompts ‘Snowmen’ and a touch of ‘Punishment’ - could be canon or modern AU. Enjoy!

**Well-Played**

“Why are we out here again?” Rey asks Rose, wrapping her hands around a mug of hot chocolate. It’s still snowing, but fortunately it’s not that cold. Which is why there are two large snowballs in front of them, and two grown men running around making more. It’s wet snow, perfect for packing.

“They’re having a contest,” Rose tells her. “And apparently we’re the judges.”

“And the contest is…” It seems obvious, but with Finn and Poe, there’s always a twist.

“Who can build a snowman bigger, better, and faster.” Rose shakes her head with a laugh and leans closer, whispering in a stage voice. “I think they’re totally drunk!”

“We are not!” Poe replies. He picks up his second snowball and lays it on the first. “I wouldn’t be out here if I was drunk, I’d be inside staying warm.”

“I’m drunk,” Finn deadpans. “I hate snow.”

“You do not,” Poe laughs. “This was your idea!”

“Finn!” Rey exclaims. “Was it really?” Finn does hate snow, almost as much as he hates sand.

Finn grumbles, puts his next snowball on his snowman, and then picks up a smaller snowball and throws it at Poe. “That’s right it was. I have a plan.”

“Yep, winner gets a blowjob and decides the punishment for the loser,” Poe calls, and Rey almost spits out her drink.

“I did not need to know that!”

“It was Finn’s idea, not mine!”

A snowball hits her in the shoulder, and Finn is pointing a warning at her. “Not a word,” he says. “I. Have. A. Plan.” He pulls a pair of binders halfway from his coat pocket and waggles his eyebrows. Yes, he’s totally gone. Rey’s surprised he’s not staggering around. Or that they’re not making out in a wet pile of snow already. But the binders—she didn’t know they were into that, wow.

Ten minutes later, both snowmen are complete. They are also crooked, misshapen, and hysterical. But despite his dislike of all things cold except ice cream, Finn’s snowman is slightly bigger, straighter—literally, not figuratively—and better than Poe’s. Somehow the pilot managed to make a snowman that looks exactly like the cocky flyboy he is. Finn unanimously wins the contest.

He shouts and leaps into the air, while Poe grumbles good-naturedly. Then he winks at Rey, and she knows it’s all an act. He lost on purpose. Maybe he knows about the binders.

“All right,” he says, pulling Finn in for a quick kiss. “Congratulations, hotshot. So, what’s my punishment?”

Finn doesn’t even seem to realize that Rey and Rose are still there. “First, my prize, and then we’ll see about that punishment.” He grins as he pulls out the binders, dangling them in front of Poe. The pilot’s eyes go wide, and Rey thinks it might be one of the first times that Finn has genuinely surprised the other man. He recovers quickly, though, grabbing Finn’s hand and pulling him toward the door.

“You sure I’m not the winner here?” he murmurs as they pass Rey. “Because I feel like I’m about to win big.”

Finn shakes his hand. “Consider it a mutual victory, then,” he murmurs back. He turns and winks at Rey and Rose. He knows exactly what he’s doing, too. Finn and Poe just played each other. She’s not surprised, and really…. it’s kind of sweet, in their own warped way.

“Well,” she says to Rose. “I think that’s our cue to leave!”

They laugh as they head inside together, hoping the two men at least make it to the bedroom before starting their victory celebration.


	4. Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one - here is my 2k Secret Santa fic for KrampusKink2020 Week Four featuring both prompts - toys and toys! I almost want to apologize as I feel like it’s one of the most ridiculous things I’ve written for these two, and it kind of goes on and on, and then there are some really bad lines at the end… but well. Maybe that’s the point? Utter ridiculousness? Enjoy and thank you for reading! Happy Holidays!

Beaumont Kin opens his gift first and finds the newest action figures from his favorite comic.He guesses they’re from Jess, and she happily drinks her whiskey shot since he was right. Her gift is a model airplane to go with her growing collection, but it’s not from Rey, and Jess drinks again for being wrong. Maybe it’s a good thing they are all at home on Zoom this year; at this rate, someone is going to end up under their own table instead of under Finn and Poe’s. At least Jess has Jannah to make sure she gets to bed.

Rey received a large shipping box and pulls out a gift bag just as big—actually, it looks like a garbage bag with a red bow. She finds a large stuffed animal and squeals as she throws her arms around the life-sized wolf. “I think it’s from Jannah!” she says.

Jannah shakes her head and mimes taking a shot. They’ve all got them lined up and ready to go. Rey frowns. “But you know how much I love wolves! You got me one last year!”

“We all know how much you like wolves, Rey,” Finn tells her. “It’s why you’re living out in the middle of nowhere. Now drink.”

Rey shrugs and hugs her wolf again, completely nonplussed by the jab; solitary living out west suits her more than anyone Finn knows. Or maybe she’s still getting over the bad break-up with Ben Solo. She does her shot—probably tequila—and gasps at Jannah to go next.

Jannah opens a Nerf bow and arrow set. She tears into the packaging and starts shooting it around the room until there is a loud crash and a startled meow. Jess and Jannah dash out of view of the camera, laughing.

“She hit Ivee!” Jess tells them as she sits down again. “She’s mad, but okay.”

“So who do you think it’s from?” Rey calls. She’s cuddled up with her stuffed wolf and drinking a glass of wine now.

Jannah returns to the screen and studies them. “Well, I want to say Poe because he’s such a kid at heart, but that’s too easy. So I’m going to say Rose because she’s smart and sneaky like that.”

Rose shakes her head. “Wrong on both accounts!” Poe laughs. “Drink twice, my dear!”

Jannah pulls a face, but she does both her shots, choking them down as Jess claps her on the back.

Rose opens her gift next, a new strategy game that she’s been talking about for weeks. “I love it! And Beaumont can’t wait to play it with me!” Kin groans, and Rose bumps him off their sofa with a grin.

“Who’s it from?” Rey asks.

Rose leans closer to the screen, pretends to squint at them all. “Finn!” she announces.   
  
“Drink!” he tells her.

She does a shot of dark rum, and Finn is up next. He is sitting on the floor with the couch behind him. Poe is lounging next to him with a whiskey sour, and there are several vodka shots lined up on the coffee table. If they have shots left at the end of their Secret Santa exchange, they’ll make toasts to the terrible year that was 2020.

Finn’s box is wrapped in black and red paper with a beautiful gold bow— not particularly festive, but well-wrapped, elegant, and mysterious. Finn has a funny feeling about it and glances up at Poe, who is watching closely and clearly holding back an impish grin. Which means he either knows what it is and who it’s from, or he got it himself.

Finn rips the paper off and finds a fancy shirt box. The theme was toys, but this looks more like clothing. It would be just like Poe to break the rules. Poe has a bit of a clothing kink, Finn is starting to suspect, and if it’s clothes, he can be sure it’s from Poe.

He pulls apart the tissue paper inside and stops. Stares. Looks up at the computer, then at Poe, and back down at his box. He can feel the heat rising in his face.

“What is it?” asks Rey. “Finn! Show us!”

“It’s from Poe,” Finn says, without pause—and without taking it out of the box. “And that’s my final answer.”

“Show ‘em what it is!” Poe says, and he’s laughing as he leans in to kiss Finn on the cheek. He picks up a shot and winks. “Or I will.” Finn watches him swallow, looks down at his gift, thinks…what the hell. Maybe two can play this game.

He pulls out a long black vest…a red silk sash…a soft velvet eye patch. A miniature plastic sword with a small bottle of rum.

There is dead silence on the computer screen, until Rey falls over laughing, literally kicking her feet in the air. Rose covers her mouth as Kin snorts, while Jess and Jannah start asking a dozen questions at once. Finn lets them have their fun, then decides to have some of his own. At Poe’s expense.

He takes off his sweater and pulls the vest over his t-shirt. Ties the sash around his waist (even though he knows perfectly well that’s not what it intended for) and puts on the eye patch, then opens the bottle and takes a long swig while he brandishes the sword. He can feel Poe watching. Good.

His friends are screaming with laughter online. Finn feels utterly ridiculous, and he sort of hates it...until he looks at Poe, whose eyes are wide, his lips slightly parted, and is he breathing quicker? Finn knows that look, because he knows exactly what turns Poe on. And it seems Poe _really_ likes pirates, so Poe can sit there and suffer just as much as Finn.

Finn winks, and Poe’s mouth falls open a little bit more. Totally worth it.

“I hate you,” Poe murmurs.

“You love it,” Finn whispers back.

“Pirates, Poe?” Jess asks. “Really?”

“Is it a Johnny Depp thing?” Rey asks. “I bet it’s a Johnny Depp thing.”

Poe shakes his head. “Fine, keep your secrets,” says Jess. “But open yours now, it’s the last one. Maybe you got matching outfits.”

Poe makes a rude gesture before reaching for his gift. It is a small box, and Finn has been trying to figure out what it could possibly be since it arrived in the mail. The agreement had been to exchange toys this year, because they were all feeling old and sorry for themselves after so many months at home. It seemed like it would be fun, and why not turn it into a drinking game too? They are all both young enough to play with toys and old enough to drink—perfect.

But Finn has that feeling again. There’s something about Rey…she’s focused on Poe, but also trying hard to look casual. Too casual. He watches her as much as he watches Poe open his gift.

It looks like a jewelry box. Poe opens it, slams it shut. Looks wide-eyed at Finn and then bursts into laughter and falls over, rolling on the floor. Everyone asks what it is…except Rey.Poe tosses the box to Finn.

“Show ‘em,” he wheezes. Finn opens it and tosses it right back to Poe.

“No way,” he says. “I already got this hot mess.” He gestures at his pirate outfit, and Poe sits up, still laughing.

“Well, it’s from Rey, that’s for sure,” he says. Rey finally looks at the camera.

“How did you know that?” she demands.

He leans in. “Because you are not as innocent as you look, sweetheart.”

She grins, and it is that sly grin Finn loves about her, when she steps out of her comfort zone and surprises them all. She nods and takes her shot.“We did say we were exchanging toys,” she points out.

“What is it?” Jess demands. “Come on, Poe. Show us!”

“You _really_ don’t wanna know,” Finn tells her.

“Sure she does,” Rey says. “Go on, Poe. Show her.”

Poe shakes his head, but he’s laughing again. “I will get you back for this, you know. No matter how far out in the wilderness you decide to move!”

“You’ll have to find me,” she throws back. “Now show them!”

“I have a plane. Do another shot and I will.”

“Do one with me,” she counters.So they both drink, and Poe picks up the box. Finn leaves the picture. Grabs a shot and downs it himself, earning a smile from Poe. And a wink.

“I saw that!” Rey exclaims. “You love it!”

“Well, I’ll find out soon, I hope,” Poe replies, and he holds up the cock ring Rey gifted him. Everyone dissolves into laughter again, and Finn joins them, because it is pretty damn funny. And it’s from Rey, of all people.

“Thank you,” Poe says. “And Finn thanks you as well.”

“Hey!” Finn calls. “I got my own weird sex gift, thank you very much.”

“Oh, that’s what the sash is for!” exclaims Jannah, and everyone falls apart again.

They reveal their Secret Santa identities to those who guessed wrong, then finish their shots making toasts and telling stories. Everyone pours a few more, and an hour later, they start to sign off, bleary-eyed but feeling warm and happy from the time spent together, even if it was onscreen.

“Enjoy your gifts, boys!” Jess calls before she and Jannah leave. Rose and Kin wave goodbye, no doubt to try out Rose’s new game. Rey is grinning like a cat at Finn and Poe.

“So,” she says. She finishes another glass of wine, and her nose is red.

“So,” Poe drawls. He puts his arm around Finn’s shoulder.

“Gonna try out your new gifts now?” Yes, she’s had more than a few.

“You think I haven’t been waiting all night for this?” Poe jerks his head toward Finn, who took off his pirate outfit a while ago. Poe frowns. “Where did my pirate go?”

“Your pirate is ready to board the ship,” Finn murmurs, then glances up when Rey bursts into laughter. “Sorry, Rey. But I think it’s time we turn in.”

“Have fun!” she sing-songs, humming a bit of a pirate song. Finn joins her as he reaches toward the computer; Poe’s hand is already roaming along his thigh.

“Merry Christmas!” he tells her. “We’ll talk to you in a day or two!”

“Merry Christmas,” she says. “Love you both!”

They tell her the same and log off. Finn picks up Poe’s gift box. “I can’t believe her, sometimes.”

“That was definitely an unexpected surprise,” Poe agrees.

“Yours, too. A pirate outfit? Seriously?”

Poe shrugs. “It was for fun. I got you something else for tomorrow.”

“I hope it’s not a wizard costume.”

“Space wizard, maybe.” Poe smiles and leans against Finn’s shoulder with a happy sigh. Finn teases his lips against Poe’s ear.

“You ready to head back to the ship and rock the boat? Because my peg leg isn’t the only hardwood around here.”

Poe smirks as he turns and starts trailing kisses down Finn’s neck. “That depends. You ready for me to shiver your timbers?”

“If you don’t, I might sentence you to walk my plank.”

Poe stops, sits up, and makes a face. “You know, pirate pick-up lines are not as sexy as I thought they would be.”

Finn grabs the red sash, wraps it loosely around Poe’s wrists. “You sure you don’t want to be my prisoner, mate?”

Poe’s lips curl up at that. “As long as you wear that eye patch, captain,” he murmurs.

“We’ll take turns,” Finn whispers. Because Poe would make an exceptionally handsome pirate as well, he thinks. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Oh, but I’m definitely trying out my gift first,” Poe replies, helping Finn to his feet. They share a leisurely kiss before making their way to the bedroom, where they spend hours exploring the new possibilities of cosplay and cock rings.


End file.
